The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method for a communication apparatus, and a computer-readable medium storing a communication control program for a communication apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method for a communication apparatus, and computer-readable medium storing a communication control program for a communication apparatus that perform transmission and receiving of packet data.
A teleconferencing system is known that implements a conference among persons in remote locations by connecting a plurality of terminals through a network and transmitting and receiving both images and sound bidirectionally. Furthermore, a technology is known that, in a terminal for Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) communication, provides feedback by returning, from a receiving terminal to a transmitting terminal through a network, feedback information that utilizes the Real-time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP) that controls a session for transmitting and receiving data by the RTP.